Defiance
by pokefan-93
Summary: An accident at a young age almost costs Ash his dream, but he will not give up so easily, training his body and mind he unlocks a hidden power that may just allow him to start his journey and prove that even a blind person can reach for the stars. Aura Ash/ smart Ash. Au.
1. Blinded

**Hey guys, welcome to another one of my fics, first things first this will probably be slow updating as my other story which I am currently rewriting slightly is my main focus, but this simply popped up in my head about half hour ago and I fancied writing... so yeah. Anyway I would like to say from the start, Pikachu will not be in this story, I will be putting some canon Pokémon in but that will most likely be the starters and Pidgeotto.**

**I may add some parts of the games in as well**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

A small jackal like creature crashed through the under bush panicked, many bruises and cuts littering its small body, the sound of its pursuers close behind. Forcing its tired body to continue, it managed to sprint for a further five minutes before its body gave up and it collapsed in the middle of a clearing panting heavily.

A black Absol burst into the clearing moments after, staring at its prey with a blank look, the collar around its neck controlling its mind, a large man followed behind it, his cracked and rotting teeth showing as his mouth formed a twisted smile, however, before he could enter the clearing fully a small boy no older then five rushed to the downed Riolu and knelt down beside it, making his smile fade slightly, he disliked killing, especially kids, but his boss had ordered no witnesses.

"Absol, make it quick, go for the throat," he ordered quietly, the Absol twitched, but held its ground, showing that its will was strong enough to contend with the collar, prompting him to pull out a device and raising the level on it to take control of her again.

A slight shock erupted from the collar making the Absol whimper slightly, before it lunged at the boy who had turnt at the sound. Its claws slashed across his face, getting a scream of pain from the boy before he fell unconcious.

Cursing he quickly ran for the Riolu, reaching it, he picked it up and hurried to the edge of the clearing, before he got there a shadow passed over him and a large Dragonite landed in front of him growling fiercely, before he could make a move the Dragonite unleashed a Thunderpunch to his face, sending him flying across the clearing where he struck a tree knocking him unconcious.

The Absol having no command stood still unable to act, the Dragonite watched it cautiously before walking over to it slowly and snapping the collar of, tossing it to the side, once the collar had left its flesh its eyes rolled backwards and it keeled over unconcious.

Scanning the clearing for any more threats, the Dragonite picked up the two unconcious pokemon and the injured boy, before taking of in a hurry, to reach its masters home.

* * *

Professor Oak stared out in the direction his Dragonite had taken of in worried, his Dragonite was rather lazy and only something very wrong could make it move like that anymore outside of a battle.

The form of Dragonite quickly came into view not five minutes after leaving and the professor could make out three figures in his arms. As he got closer he gasped seeing two unconcious canine pokemon, but the worst was the young boy he had been asked to care for while his parents went on vacation, with a blood covered face courtesy of a large wound on his face, what made it worse was it went across his eyes, meaning if he survived, he would more then likely be blind.

Drawing his gaze away from the approaching Dragonite the professor rushed into the lab and grabbed a couple of pokeballs containing Chancey's he had for emergences and set about preparing himself to save the boys life, hearing a heavy thud outside he rushed outside taking the boy in his arms, briefly glazing at the two pokemon in its arms and saw they were both fine, however, he did notice the scarlet red liquid on the Absol's claws.

Shaking of his anger he rushed into the medical area and released the two Chancey, who got to work trying to save the boy's life.

He was just finishing with the operation when a steady beep rang out from the life monitor, panic started to set in as tears came to his eyes and he prepped the Defibrillators, placing rubber discs on the boy's chest. When they had gathered there strength he hit him with them, briefly starting his heart before he flat lined again. Tears started streaming down his face as he tried again and again only for them to fail, he prepped them one last time, knowing that if it didn't work this time it meant the boy was gone, "come on Ash, please" he cried hitting him for the final time.

* * *

**Okay, I know that it was short but hopefully the future chapters will be longer.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think**

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


	2. Oath

**Hey guys, thought I'd give you another chapter. I've decided to update this one to catch up with my other story and then start writing one chapter for each.**

**Now, I know this is kind of boring at the moment but it will pick up as we get more into it ,I'm just lying the ground work for it at the moment, so to speak.**

**Also, loving the reviews so far keep them coming, I like to know what makes you interested in my story, any and all tips are useful, especial as I recently changed my writing style so as to improve my grammar, which I hoped has worked, anyway enough blabbering, you came here to read a story so lets get to it.**

"talking"

_"telepathy"_

* * *

Two months after the attack, Ash had mostly recovered from the experience and been allowed to return home much to the joy of his parents. They had been quite alarmed when the professor had called them and they had rushed back, once they had been told the full story they had decided against putting the Absol down and when an ambulance came the next day they had left with Ash and stayed by his side till he was ready to return home.

Right now we find the lot of them in the professor's lounge where they were discussing how to make Ash's life easier and discussing his future, while he sadly listened.

"So how has he been?" the professor asked guiltily, still believing it had been his fault for not keeping a closer eye on the boy when he was under his care.

"His been very quiet, his not really come to terms with it yet," said his mother Delhia Ketchum, while Steven his father nodded, Ash had a lot of his father's looks, from his jet black hair and handsome face, although he now had three angry red scars running across his face, starting from just above his right eye and finishing on his left cheek.

"Yeah, he is also depressed about the fact that he can no longer succeed with his dream, I just hope he'll be able to work with Pokémon still," Steven sighed sadly, his son had held a great fascination for the creatures and had wanted to be a Pokémon trainer as soon as he heard what they were.

"Well, he could come and learn from me if he wishes, he'll be able to interact with Pokémon and learn a bit about them," the professor suggested.

"I think that will be an excellent idea, don't you Ash?" his mother asked making him look up a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah that would be great," he answered sadly, before turning to face the general direction of the professor, "professor what happened to the Pokémon I tried to help?"

"It and the one that attacked you are both here, they wanted to meet you and speak with you and your parents," the professor answered, however, he quickly continued, when a look of fear crossed Ash's face at the mention of the one that attacked him, "don't worry Ash, the one that attacked you was under the control of a bad man, but we managed to free her and I think she wishes to ask you something important."

"How will I know what it wants, I don't understand Pokémon," he asked, still a bit scared but curios none the less.

"The Pokémon you tried to help is a Riolu and it can use some form of telepathy, he will translate for you," the professor answered kindly.

"O-okay," he swallowed fearfully, he felt a hand pull him into the side of its owner, who happened to be his dad, he could tell because he smelt the cologne his dad liked so much.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to fear, stay with me okay," he said, gently hugging the boy to his side, before motioning to the professor to get them.

A few minutes later Absol and Riolu entered the room cautiously, upon seeing the boy's face they froze, one in shock and the other in self-loathing, Absol could almost smell the fear the boy held for her, she hated herself for she had done to the child, she wanted to look elsewhere but she stood her ground, she had to look, this was her fault, even if she was being controlled at the time, it was still her claws that had ruined this boy's life.

The Riolu could only stare in pity at the boy that had tried to help him and as far as he knew succeeded. Although barely conscious at the time he had seen the attack and the boy's scream was what had alerted the Dragonite who had come to there aid, although he knew it wasn't her fault he felt angry at the Absol, it was considered a great evil to attack a child, Pokémon or human, unless it was for food and even then it was considered immoral.

After a few silent minutes Absol spoke with Riolu translating, _"Miss Absol says, she is sorry for her actions, she knows you may never be able to forgive her, but requests to stay with the boy, as it is now her responsibility to protect him from any and all enemies with her life."_

Steven answered after a few moments of thought. "Me nor Delhia hold you accountable, your actions were not your own," getting a nod from the woman.

"_Whether it was by choice or not, it was still her claws that made the wounds, she is obligated to protect him by Pokémon law, it is not known by many humans but it is considered a great crime to harm a child, whether Pokémon or human, most Pokémon, if they learnt what she had done would kill her for it, however, this is one of the few times that allows one to bend the rules, if only slightly, she either has to forfeit her own life, or protect the one she harmed with it, she has chosen to swear her allegiance to him, I also wish to join him, as he got his injuries while trying to help me, I will also be helpful as I can read and write and care for him," _he explained surprising them all slightly.

Ash's parents looked at each other briefly before nodding, "Very well, but this is Ash's choice. Ash what do you think?" Delhia asked gently.

The boy was in deep thought, he was still scared of the one called Absol, but he trusted his parents and they had said that she didn't want to attack him and he didn't want her to die just because he was scared of her, "o-okay, but I'm still scared," he replied.

"_Okay, she has to swear to you, for her to do so you have to be touching her," _Riolu explained, as Absol trotted up to him and bowed her head, with guidance from his dad Ash placed his hand on her head, flinching slightly when his hand touched her fur and she started speaking while Riolu translated for her, _"I twilight swear to protect Ash who's blood has been shed by my claws, I shall guard him with my life, those who witness call thou name," _he ended, before calling his name in his own tongue the humans following suite.

A jolt shoot up Ash's arm and for the briefest second he could of sworn he had saw the presence of everyone in the room before he yanked his hand away, the flash of power went unnoticed by everyone in the room, except for Riolu who was slightly shocked, he had felt the connection being made but what he hadn't expected was the surge in his aura, which meant only one thing the boy had somehow accidentally awakened aura abilities something he knew was extremely rare in humans.

"What was that?" Ash asked worried, making the humans in the room look at him confused.

"What was what honey?" Delhia questioned worried.

"I just... don't worry, it was probably just my imagination," he answered, a look of confusion appearing on his face.

"Okay. Well now that is sorted I think its time to go home, it's getting late and it's gone Ash's bedtime," Steven said, and if to prove his point Ash yawned.

The professor stood up, "very well, I'll give you a call when I've set up a suitable timetable for Ash, are you going to take Riolu and Absol with you?" he asked, however, before they could reply they were cut of by Absol and Riolu translated.

"_She has sworn to protect him, she has to go with them, even if it means sleeping outside," _getting a nod from the black Absol.

Delhia frowned, "nonsense, you can come with us and you can come inside, it's far to cold to be outside also... wait what happened to you eyes, I could of sworn they were blue?" she asked, confusing the humans, well, except Ash who didn't even know what she looked like to begin with.

The professor stared at her now golden coloured eyes before frowning, "you are quite correct, her eyes where blue, how unusual," he commented, "I wonder how this could have happened."

"_It happened when she swore to protect him with her life, it wasn't just words, it is a serious thing, when making an oath the like of which she did, she is bound to him, if she should ever break her oath, she will die, slowly and painfully, there is no way out of such an oath, except death," _Riolu answered, shocking everyone but the two Pokémon, as they know realised the full weight of her actions.

"Wow, she must have felt extremely guilty to make such an oath," the professor commented shocked, he was learning a lot today about the structure of Pokémon society today, "seeing as they are going with you I should get you a pair of Pokéballs," he said, hurrying to the lab area, shortly returning with two black balls with a gold band around them, "these luxury balls are all I've got at the moment, here," he said, giving them to Steven was surprised the professor would give them away so freely, but thanked him none the less, before catching the two Pokémon, they soon burst out of there balls once they had been caught though, sharing an instant dislike for the devices.

"Alright, we really should leave now. Ash" his father called, before seeing him slumped on the chair asleep, before he could pick him up though Riolu had placed him on Absol's back, the boy subconsciously wrapping his arms round her neck in his sleep and nuzzled into her warm fur.

Upon seeing this his dad smiled, happy his son had them to help him adjust to his new life style, quietly they thanked the professor and headed out and headed home, where they all soon found a peaceful sleep, wondering what the future held for the blind, raven haired boy and his two new companions.

* * *

**So, hopefully you enjoyed, if not please leave a review telling me why and if you did like it well... leave a review telling my why you did like it. :)**

**Farewell for now.**

**Pokefan-93 signing off.**


	3. Jealousy

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait, no matter how hard tried I couldn't write a chapter I found good enough to submit, seriously I just checked and deleted 73 old copies, even now I'm not fully satisfied with the outcome but it's much better then my earlier tries, I wanna shoot myself every time I think of how bad they were. Anyway lets get to reading shall we.**

"Talking"

_"Telepathy"_

* * *

A hooded figure made his way through Viridian city, ignoring the wary glances he and his partner, a jackal like creature got as they made there way to the start of route one, he glanced at his Lucario wearily, they were both getting old and he knew he would soon have to take on an apprentice, but he had yet to find someone he deemed worthy of his knowledge and experience.

In fact that was why he was on this latest journey, having been sent to scout a possible aura user in a remote place called pallet town, the council he answered to had felt a ripple in the aura somewhere in that general location, he only hoped he would at last find someone he could teach.

Sighing to himself, he glanced at an old sign, stating they where now entering route one, before pulling his long worn blue cloak tighter to his body to ward of the morning air, little did he know he was about to get a big surprise.

* * *

Ash was happy, it had been four months since he had returned home and Riolu and Absol had joined him, it had at first been hard to adjust to his disability, but thanks to the support from his family and new friends he had kept his head up and carried on as normally as he could.

He couldn't help but smile at his new outlook on life he had been a rather naïve and rash person never thinking things through and rushing head on into things, but now, now he was much calmer and had a lot of patiences, although he had to admit it had a lot to do with the meditations Riolu had set him he had found it relaxing.

He had also found out a lot more about the flash of sight he had when Absol had sworn an oath to him, he had discovered that of he cleared his mind he could reach out and almost see everything around him in the form of energy, in fact he had almost perfected it only it tired him out to use continuously and any disturbances could break his concentration meaning he had only really managed to use it while meditating.

His mind roamed to his companions, they had stuck to him like glue supporting him in whatever he needed, but there where still some barriers between them, such as Ash's diminishing fear of Absol and Riolu's awkwardness towards any questions relating to anything to do with his past, but they were slowing lowering, he smiled as he remembered how long it had taken him and Riolu to convince Absol to relax and explore the professor's ranch, which Ash was currently on, leaning against the wall of the lab, legs crossed, meditating, he wondered what they were up to briefly before four 'signatures' as he had started calling them, approached each revealing anger one more so then the others.

"Well, well if it isn't Ashy-boy."

* * *

Absol watched amused as Riolu tried to climb a tree, as a Caterpie continued to laugh and make fun of the young fighting type, because he yet again fell to the floor and onto his backside, which only made him even more determined to squash the little bug that had been making fun of him.

Taking her eyes of the amusing scene her thoughts drifted to her new life as a guardian, she still felt cold whenever she remembered what she had done to her charge, previous to her vow, this was the last place she expected to be, having loved kids for as long as she could remember, enough in fact to one day want some of her own, although it had been stomped flat in the wild, the other Pokémon believing she was a demon because of her unique colouring, but she had never felt like one till she hurt Ash and she had started second guessing herself, wondering if they had been right, she quickly shook her head from such thoughts, not wanting them ruin her previous good mood, she was oddly happy living with Ash despite the circumstances leading to her doing so.

Her mind drifted to various over things involving her old life before she turned her attention back to Riolu, who had finally managed to get half way up the tree but appeared to be stuck, glaring at the Caterpie who was roaring with laughter.

Finally the Caterpie seemed to lose interest and using its string shot, swung away into the forest with one last cackle. Riolu watched it go, unable to do anything before jumping down and walking over to her muttering darkly under his breath, that is until he suddenly froze mid step, confused, she went to ask what the problem was, but a tug at her mind told her everything she needed to now, eyes widening in fear they both ran to where they had last seen Ash, as Absol started to feel fear and anger through there connection, what could possibly be causing these emotions?

* * *

Oh no it was Gary, he had been avoiding the grandson of professor Oak because he knew what he was like and from the emotions he could feel coming from Gary, he knew he had guessed correctly, he wasn't very happy that the professor had started teaching him abut Pokémon as well as various over things, therefore knowing this about his friends attitude to such things he tried to stay calm.

"Are you still wasting my grandpa's time, when are you going to understand your life is over and stop hanging onto it," he asked nastily, getting murmurs of agreement from the over three with him, despite trying to remain calm, he couldn't help but feel angry at what his friend was saying to him, taking a deep breath, he stood up and using the wall of the lab as a guide, walked away ignoring him when he yelled something at him. That's when he felt it, it was nothing more then a pinprick in the back of his mind, but his body reacted to it quickly, Gary and his friends gasped in surprise at the meaty smack of flesh hitting flesh, Ash having caught the punch thrown at him.

Ash was equally stunned, but his attention soon shifted to a strange power building up in his chest and the sudden need to realise it, somehow he managed tochannel a small amount of the power into his arm and threw his own fist and was rewarded with a crunching sound, followed by a howl of pain, unfortunately his friends didn't take to kindly to that and charged him, panicking he felt what little control he had of the power slip from his grasp and it exploded out of him sending the four kids flying back a few feet landing on the backs. Ash felt the dregs of the power remaining fade away leaving him light headed and barely conscious, he was barely aware that someone was calling his name as the voice sounded distant and echoey, only one thought entered his mind before he slipped into total darkness, _what did I just do?_

* * *

The man smiled to himself as the town came into view,that is until a blast of aura hit him like a truck knocking the wind out of him, gasping, he glanced at Lucario and saw she was similarly affected, catching there breath quickly he scanned the area for any hint as to where it came from and found a faint trail leading to somewhere near the building he recognised as professor oak's lab, but it was fading fast, he sent a worried look at Lucario who looked equally concerned, obviously having found the same thing.

Making sure his bag was secure he started running, he only hoped he made it on time.

* * *

The professor hummed to himself bored as he shifted through paperwork relating to theory of a possible evolution past what was previously thought to be the final stage of a Pokémon evolution cycle, he hadn't actually read the report yet having been to busy with his own research.

"I'll teach you to not ignore me," a voice suddenly shouted, which he recognised as his grandson's Gary, worry quickly filled him when he remembered that Ash was still out in his ranch and knowing his grandsons temper he had probably started to do something or another to Ash who he was quite happy to hear must of been ignoring him he quickly got up to check it out.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough as he suddenly heard a howl of pain, worried that Gary had hurt Ash he ran out the back door and round the corner, he managed to get a brief glance at Gary holding a bloody nose and three over kids charging Ash before he was suddenly thrown back slamming into the lab wall, thankfully he hadn't broken anything and shrugged of the pain in time to see Gary and his friends run away and Ash fall to his knees, his face haggard from whatever had happened, he called out to him just as Ash lost consciousness, aware that Absol and Riolu where sprinting towards him.

Quickly gathering his thoughts he stood up and picked the small boy up careful not to do hurt him further and hurried back to his lab with the two Pokémon following hurrying to his medical room he put Ash on a medical bed. he had just started examining him when he was shoved out of the way roughly by a man clad in blue and a Pokémon he recognised as a Lucario who took his place and started to get to work leaving the poor man confused even more.

* * *

Steven felt a strange ripple in the air as he prepared to pick up Ash, ignoring it he pulled on his trainers, grabbed his house keys and exited the house.

Walking down to his gate he saw a brown haired kid he recognised as Gary holding a bloody nose and three over boys who looked petrified run past, he would have found it amusing as he had never really liked the arrogant brat had he not been running from the lab, worried about Ash he hurried to the large building and arrived in time to see a man dressed in blue a Lucario beside him, the professor on the floor and Ash laying on a table unconscious.

His mind jumping to conclusions he grabbed the man in blue ready to defend his son if needed, but as the man turned round to see who it was that had grabbed him, his hood fell down and Steven froze in shock and anger.

"Well this is a surprise, hello Son" the man grinned.

* * *

**Not much speech in this one but I hope it was still good please review and let me know what you think.**

**One last thing I have a thing about asking individual people things so search for a beta reader is out of the question, so my question is would anyone like to help me with his story? if so could you send an example of your writing it doesn't have to be a whole story you can take a couple of paragraphs of this one and correct them and send them to me, I would be very grateful. **

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


	4. Intervention

**Hey guys, chapter 4 is here, this one feels a little rushed to me and I may go back other it (probably not) but either way after this it should start having a bit more action in it, so sit back and enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"telepathy"_

**"Pokespeech"**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Steven stared his father in shock as he saw him for the first time in years, finally he managed to choke out, "B-but your suppose to be dead."

The man's grin faded from his face to be replaced with a frown, "Yes, I suppose I need to explain about that don't I," he answered, although he was mostly talking to himself, "I'll explain later, for now I need space," he said, before turning round and continuing his work.

Riolu, having understood what he meant helped the Professor up from the floor and lead them out of the medical area before they could object, although Absol stayed to keep an eye on the man not wanting to further fail her charge.

Half hour later the man left the room by himself, closing the door behind him. As soon as Steven and the Professor saw him they leapt to there feet to speak, but he held his hand up to stop any questions they had, "Sorry about bursting in on you but it was an emergency, my names Matthew and as you already, know Steven here is my son, perhaps we could talk more about this over some lunch, it might be best if the boy's parents are here as well as they will need to be informed."

Steven wanted more then anything to drill his father for information, but he knew from the past his dad was stubborn as a Rhydon and so he settled for glaring at him instead while the Professor answered.

"Of course, were probably all hungry, I'll make us some sandwiches, unfortunately Ash's mother is out of town till next week, so you'll have to explain it to just Steven for know," he explained, getting a look of surprise from the man.

"Steven's his father?" he asked, getting a nod, "I'm a grampa, now I really feel old," he muttered to himself. As the Professor lead them into the dining room he decided to ask another Question, "So Ash how old is he?"

"His almost six years old," Steven answered stiffly taking a seat, making Matthew freeze in shock.

"his only five?" he asked, still shocked.

"Yes, why is there a problem," Steven asked concerned, Matthew went to answer but was cut of by Riolu.

"_Yes a big problem, he shouldn't even be alive, an aura user usually activates there abilities at around 8 years of age, any younger and there body would burn up being unable to handle the pressure of such power, I think he survived because of his link with Absol,"_ he said, although he instantly regretted it when Matt's eyes lit up with recognition.

"I thought there was something familiar about you but what are you doing all the way out here?" he questioned.

Realising he couldn't escape the question and the man would now whether he was lieing or not he answered truthfully, _"I ran away,"_ he whimpered, worried the man would want to take him back therefore he was surprised by his reply.

"I guess you had your reasons, but I assume you know the path fate has chosen for you?" he questioned getting a nod, "okay then, yes what the young Riolu said is true but I'm unsure of what you mean by his link with Absol could you explain for me," he requested. After being told about how Ash had been attacked and the link that joint them both the man nodded, "I assume this is when his aura abilities activated then," he questioned, getting another nod from Riolu.

It was at that time the Professor entered the room with a plate full of sandwiches, taking a seat he took one, "So what did I miss?" he questioned.

"Well as far as I can deduce his abilities activated about four months ago this is around the time the council sent me out from what I discovered my self while healing Ash he has started meditating which is one of the reasons he is still alive..." he started but he was cut of.

"What do you mean?" Steven questioned.

"Your son just experienced what kills most aura users an aura purge it can happen willingly or by accident if the user has no control over his abilities when Ash experienced his he managed to gain control in time to stop it from killing him although he still wouldn't have survived had I not been close by, also somehow he managed to activate his aura early on due to Absol binding with him which also stopped said power from killing him," he explained.

It took a while before they processed all the information but finally the professor spoke, "and this purge could it happen again?"

"Yes if he isn't trained, which is why I was sent, one, to assess the situation, two, to either take him on as an apprentice or send for someone else to do it although from what I've seen and heard I think I already know what one I'm going to do." he answered.

Steven didn't like it but from what he could tell Ash was in more danger by not training so he decided to change the topic, "Now that's mostly sorted care to explain why I was told you had died?"

"I suppose you're right, the life of an Aura Guardian can be dangerous, we make many enemies, who I might add wouldn't have a second thought of hurting others to get to us, therefore, I made a decision that I hoped would save you from any retaliation resulting from my work," he explained, "I don't expect you to forgive me for it but I hope you can understand the reasons behind it."

A look of anger crossed Steven's face, yes he could understand why it had been done, but his reason sounded like he had cared more about his work then his family, but he managed to get control of his feelings and stood up, "I need some air." he replied, trying to keep a level tone, he walked out the room, leaving the two older men and Riolu at the table.

* * *

As soon as the man left the room Absol jumped up on Ash's bed and laid beside him resting her head on his legs making sure to keep the Lucario in sight.

They watched each over for what seemed like hours before the Lucario spoke, **"you have an unusual bond with this human you are connected by aura."**

Absol wasn't in much of a talking mood but she didn't want to be rude, **"Yes, I am bond to him by an oath," **she answered sadly, as she remembered that she had failed to protect him.

The Lucario glanced at her claws and a look of anger crossed her aged face, **"You are the one that blinded him."** she said, her tone becoming hard as stone.

"**Not by choice, I had no control of my actions due to human technology, I tried to fight it but I wasn't strong enough, every time I was close to breaking it's control they would turn it up,"** she said glaring at her claws.

The Lucario's face softened slightly and she replied with a slightly softer tone, **"I'm sorry for my tone, it's greatly disturbing when someone attacks a child, but humans have always had a certain violence in them. I must commend you on your choice, many try to run or take the easy way out."**

"**I would never dream of it, although I'm wondering if I will be any good, I failed to protect him because he convinced me to take a break," **she replied, sitting up and looking at Ash.

"**Don't let this one failure break you spirit, let it teach you a lesson. Just remember he had sight before hand, relying to much on others could break his independence,"** Lucario said.

"**I guess, I'll have to sleep on it. Thank you,"** Absol answered, lying back down effectively ending there conversation.

Lucario watched them until Absol dozed of before leaving the room to join her master.

* * *

Ash woke to find himself in the middle of a forest, picking himself of the floor, he scanned the area and reached a startling conclusion, he didn't know where he was, it was at this time he remembered what had happened, his friend had turnt against him and attacked and Ash had used a strange power to defend himself it was at that moment he realised he could actually see and a thought crossed his mind, _Am I dead._

Giving the area another look, he noticed something he hadn't before, some kind of statue which he assumed was a shrine, as he came to that conclusion a soft hum filled the air, similar to that of a flying bug, he soon identified the source when a small green fairy creature that kind of looked like an onion landed on the shrine and studied him with large blue eyes.

After a few moments of observing each other it spoke with a young male voice not unlike his own, "Hello Ash, I am Celebi the time keeper."

"Uh...hi," he said somewhat lamely, confused as to why it had appeared, but his unasked question was soon answered.

"I've come to you because of a recent event that could end up disrupting the time-line, an unforeseen variable has entered the equation, throwing everything out of balance, there is still time to salvage it, but it will acquire hard work and dedication on your part. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked.

Ash frowned, "So I'm not dead," he asked.

"Nope, not yet at least," Celebi giggled, but stopped when he saw Ash was upset, "Cheer up young one all is not lost, in fact as luck would have it your future can be much brighter then it was originally going to be, if you can embrace your new life and see this disability as a challenge to over come, not an obstacle in your way."

"How, I'm useless, even my best friend said so, I will forever need someone else to help me with things and..." he started, but Celebi cut in with a growl of irritation that was oddly intimating for such a small Pokémon.

"You may have considered him a friend Ash, but he would always treat you as if you beneath him, he will grow out of his arrogance, but not for a while, that to me is not a friend, humans are a hard bunch to place any trust in, no offence meant to you of course you are suppose to be one of the better ones and you should take that as a compliment as I'm not the only legendary that thinks so." he explained, suddenly a gust of wind blew through the area, "It seems our time is coming to an end, rest now and when you wake remember, stay true to who you are and let no one change you.

Ash didn't know what to think, but he did know that when he woke up he would be a new person, no more childish naivety, no more lacking, because if there was one thing he had understood from what had been said, it was that he may still be able to go on his Pokémon journey and he would train mind, body and soul to achieve his one true goal, the goal to be a Pokémon master, but one questioned remained in the back of his mind, would he ever trust anyone again?

* * *

**Like I said at the top this one felt a bit rushed but hopefully you enjoyed it the next chapters should be more exciting (and hopefully longer.)**

**Anyway, read, review and let us know what you think.**

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


End file.
